Mariage D'Amour
by EmmAngel240
Summary: Le grand jour est enfin arrivé. Buffy va enfin épouser le seul homme qu'elle est jamais vraiment aimé, à savoir : Angel...


**Disclamer **: _Les personnages présent dans cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de leur créateur : Joss Whedon_**. **_Il en va de même pour tous les proverbes qui illustrent mon histoire. Ils sont la propriété de leurs créateurs. je n'en tire aucun profit. Je l'ai écrite pour le fun_.

**Situation**: _Ce Drabble se situe après la saison 7 de Buffy contre les vampires et la saison 5 d'Angel. Après avoir vaincu les forces du mal, Angel et Spike décident d'un commun accord de rejoindre Buffy en Italie. A cette occasion, le vieux vampire et la tueuse reprennent leur liaison au grand désespoir de Spike._

**Mariage d'Amour**

**Bande Son "You Look So Fine" by Garbage**

***L'amour est un jardin fleuri et le mariage un champ d'orties***

En cette belle matinée du mois de Mai*,Buffy Anne Summers, resplendissait de mille feux. La robe en soie sauvage mauve à reflets mordorés qu'elle portait, sublimait à la perfection les formes harmonieuses de son corps. Ses Dentelles métalliques dorées sur fond de tulle mauve, son corsage lacé dans le dos, ses manches en dentelles amovibles et son ample jupe plongeante lui donnait des allures de princesse baroque. Le chignon surmonté d'un diadème nuptiale auquel était attaché son voile, un port altier. Oui...En ce jour béni des dieux, la future mariée était incontestablement la femme la plus joliment apprêté de toute l'assemblée et son aveuglante beauté* irradiait tel un dangereux soleil d'été les murs ocre-orangé de cette magnifique chapelle au charme intemporel dans laquelle tous ses rêves d'amour allaient enfin se réaliser.

Ce mariage était pour elle un véritable ravissement, d'autant plus que les quelques faisceaux couleurs arc-en-ciel qui embrasaient de leur auréole de lumière les vitraux de l'édifice avant de venir mourir sur le mélancolique visage de son sublime fiancé, insufflaient à cette émouvante cérémonie une dimension véritablement féerique. Les pétales de roses qui jonchaient l'allée centrale de la nef, assorties aux flammes crépitantes des bougies en forme d'anges qui habillaient l'Autel de pierre, lui donnaient l'étrange sensation de ce trouver au coeur de ce paradis perdu qu'était le jardin d'Eden.

Si elle s'était imaginée vivre un jour pareil conte de fée, les tragiques événements qui avaient jusqu'alors ponctué sa funeste existence de tueuse [la tragique disparition de sa mère, son éphémère séjour dans le royaume des mort, sa douloureuse résurrection, pour finir par l'effroyable destruction de Sunnydale] auraient sans nul doute été moins lourds à porter.

Une profonde inspiration...A quoi bon se remémorer tous ses éprouvants souvenirs qui l'entraînait à chaque fois dans des mondes fait de noirceur, de vengeance et de terreur*...Oui, à quoi bon réveiller ces vieux fantômes qui durant des mois entiers avaient nuit après nuit hanté chacun de ses songes et qu'elle avait à force de volonté réussi à emprisonner dans les méandres de son âme suppliciée. Le passé appartenait au passé, il ne pouvait en être autrement, alors à quoi bon...Aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus seule « _**Melle Buffy Anne Summers voulez-vous prendre pour époux Angel ici présent ?**_ » Stupide question, bien sûr qu'elle le voulait « _**Oui, je le veux**_.» Dans un instant, son ténébreux alter-ego aurait à son tour prononcé ses voeux...Enchevêtrant irrémédiablement leur destin l'un à l'autre. Elle était heureuse et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps l'avenir ne lui faisait plus peur.

La voix du prêtre «_** Angel, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Melle Buffy Anne Summers ici présente**_ ? » avait en un sursaut d'effroi extirpé le vieux vampire de ses obscures méditations. Ce dernier, paré de ses plus beaux atours, n'éprouvait désormais plus que dégoût et désarroi face à cette union contre-nature qui une fois scellée sonnerait le glas définitif de cette inavouable passion qui le dévorait secrètement depuis plus de cent-quarante ans...Si doux, si fragile au creux de ses draps...Son odeur...Sa peau...William Le Sanglant...Le prédateur le plus craint de toute l'histoire...Après lui...

Pourquoi diable avait-il accepté que ce romantique et impétueux poète qui régnait en maître absolu sur son éternité se tienne en cette heure fatidique à ses côtés ! Il avait tellement mal...Son adorable garçon d'honneur aux cils perlés de larmes...Au bord du gouffre...Pourquoi diable, hier au soir, avait-il laissé entrer le loup dans la bergerie ! Il était faible..._Mon coeur débordant de tendres bouffées ardentes_*...Non, la chair était faible. Mais comment lutter...Comment...Son corps était son temple. Son étincelle* sa terre d'asile,son refuge...Il l'aimait...Face à la réalité...Son regard noyé d'incertitudes s'était posé avec horreur sur l'anneau d'argent que Buffy venait de passer à son annulaire gauche. Deux mains tenant un coeur surmonté d'une couronne...Cet odieux contact le brûlait...L'amour, l'amitié et la loyauté...Mensonges et trahisons...L'enfer. Il lui fallait prendre une décision..._Fais de ta plainte un chant d'amour pour ne plus savoir que tu souffres_*...

Spike venait de s'effondrer dans ses bras tremblants d'appréhension. C'est ainsi qu'en un éclair de désespoir, le temps, cruel et destructeur, leur avait fait l'ultime affront de ce figer. Agenouillés aux pieds de celle qui les avaient maintes fois éloignés puis rapprochés l'un de l'autre, les deux hommes aux traits bouleversés, ne parvenaient maintenant plus à se défaire de cette étreinte qui les avaient enveloppés dans une bulle de tendresse...Il était perdu...Comment ne pas se noyer dans cet océan de douceur qu'étaient les prunelles bleu lagon de son trésor caché...Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais...A jamais. Angel, le front délicatement posé contre celui de son vulnérable amant, avait en fermant durant une fraction de seconde ses paupières lourdes de mirages dénudés, atteint le point de non retour...Il sombrait...Les abîmes...Délicieuses, délicieuses abîmes.

**Bande Son "The fall" by Holyhell**

***Les blessures d'amour ne peuvent guérir que par celui qui les a faites***

Le tonnerre...Un corps secoué de sanglots...La foudre* qui en l'an de grâce 1882* avait dans un assourdissant grondement fait naître en leurs coeurs entrelacés ces violents sentiments qui les détruisaient ...Tabula Rasa*...

Quelques heures plus tôt, Angel, harassé de fatigue par les longues semaines de travaux forcés que les préparatifs de la cérémonie avaient engendré, avait soudainement éprouvé l'irrésistible besoin de ce réfugier dans cet havre de paix qu'était son modeste appartement. Aussi, celui-ci, passablement irrité par l'humeur capricieuse qu'affichait sa ravissante promise en cette veille de mariage, n'aspirait en cette pluvieuse soirée à rien de plus que de prendre un peu de ce repos qu'il estimait avoir bien mérité. Mais hélas pour lui ,le mauvais sort semblait en avoir décidé autrement.

C'est ainsi, qu'en pénétrant dans la chaleur de son foyer, il avait eu la désagréable surprise de retrouver étendu sur son lit cet adorable garçon qui depuis plus d'un siècle et demi occupait fiévreusement chacune de ses pensées. Oui...Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. William l'obsédait...Il l'aimait, le détestait, le désirait...Et en cet instant fatidique, il aurait tout donné pour avoir la chance de posséder une dernière fois ce corps dont il connaissait les moindres secrets. Tragique malédiction qu'il lui fallait briser s'il voulait se donner l'opportunité d'aborder sereinement l'avenir qui s'offrait à lui...Sans drame, sans violence...Sans poésie...Mais voilà, la question était la suivante : Une vie sans son romanesque compagnon de disgrâce valait-elle vraiment la peine d'être vécu...

Un soupir envolé...De tristes idées..._Il n'y a qu'un moyen assuré pour détruire une passion aussi violente que l'amour, c'est de se séparer de la personne qui en est l'objet_*...Son regard emprunt de regrets s'était alors posé en une caresse à peine dissimulée sur le visage d'ange enfoui dans cet oreiller qu'il se surprenait à jalouser. Qu'allait-il devenir, prisonnier de ce brasier d'émotions trop longtemps intériorisées qui menaçaient à tout instant de réduire en cendres son âme atrocement tourmenté...

Il allait le blesser...Ignoble forfait..._Tu ne possèdes ni ne mérites rien. Quand tu veux quelque chose, tu le prends_*...Sordide réminiscence de ce passé qu'il haïssait...Non, il ne voulait pas...Il n'en avait pas le droit...Mais lui pouvait...Oui...Angelus allait l'aider à mettre en oeuvre ses odieux desseins qui le révulsaient mais qui aussi sûrement que le feu fait fondre la glace pousseraient son jeune vampire amoureux à s'éloigner définitivement de sa misérable petite personne...Une porte qui claque...Un sursaut...Une bête assoiffée de sang fondant sauvagement sur sa proie...Une gorge nouée de larmes...Spike, recroquevillé sur lui même, avait senti les mains de son ainé se refermer férocement sur son pull noir pour le projeter avec rage contre le lourd panneau de bois...

Une supplique « _**Ne me fais pas mal**_ »...Fragilité exacerbée tendrement éprise d'un monstre de cruauté...Une réplique désenchantée «_**Pourtant, tu aimais cela autrefois**_ »...Qu'avait-il dont fait de si terrible pour mériter pareil châtiment ? Sa jolie tête brune appuyée contre la surface vernis, il n'avait désormais plus d'autre choix que d'attendre fébrilement la suite des événements..._Echanger une souffrance contre une autre est parfois un aussi grand soulagement que sentir l'arrêt de la souffrance_*...Comme c'était vrai...

Liam, le torse étroitement collé au dos de son ancien partenaire de jeux, sentait peu à peu la douleur physique prendre le pas sur la souffrance psychologique...Enivrante délivrance...Puis le néant...Sous l'impulsion de cette envie naissante qui enflammait son bas ventre, ce dernier, dangereusement égaré sur les tortueux sentiers de l'oubli, avait, dans un geste d'une rare dextérité, dégrafé le pantalon de cuir avant de faire glisser sur les masculines chevilles le boxer blanc en coton...

_Il me plaît celui-là. Toi et moi, allons être les meilleurs amis du monde_*...Fadaise...Accroupi devant ce sanctuaire inviolé qu'était les fesses de son adoré depuis que ce clan de gitans lui avait rendu son humanité*, le vieux vampire, agrippé aux hanches idéalement dessinées, avait dans un indécent baiser laissé sa langue taquine humidifier comme jamais auparavant cette intimité dans laquelle il rêvait d'aller et venir à son gré. Bon dieu ! Comment avait-il pu survivre aussi longtemps sans cela...

Un gémissement de plaisir...Willy..._Le sexe n'est pas l'amour, ce n'est qu'un territoire que l'amour s'approprie_*...Il devait se ressaisir...Son but n'était pas de lui offrir toutes ces choses qu'il lui avait toujours cruellement refusé mais de lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute qu'il était redoutablement néfaste et que sa survie ne dépendrait que de l'énergie qu'il mettrait à le fuir..La nausée...Dans un effort surhumain, il s'était redressé...Son esprit embrumé...Ses doigts frissonnants avaient méchamment empoigné le pénis durci...Ses lèvres envieuses frôlaient l'oreille aux contours parfait...Son pouce, en un mouvement suggéré, câlinait perversement le gland rougi...La chasse aux sorcières était ouverte.

-Peux-tu m'expliquer, William, ce qui me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ! Oh non...Non mon amour ! Ravale tes larmes. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter ta sensiblerie. Mais réfléchi bien avant de me répondre...Tu ne voudrais pas me mettre en colère, n'est-ce pas !

-Angel...Lâche-moi ! Par pitié, laisse moi partir...

-Calme toi où bien je te prend contre la porte ! Au moins, tu crieras pour quelque chose. Voilà...Respire. Oui...C'est bien. Et maintenant, dis moi se que tu faisais dans mon lit ? Les pieds nus et le nez dans mon coussin...J'attends William ! Ma patience à des limites.

-Je...Tu me fais mal...Je t'en supplie...Je veux pas...Pas comme ça. Tu ne comprends rien ! Je te déteste...Tu entends ! Je voudrais mourir...

Angel, le coeur brisé par ce déchirant aveux, avait immédiatement relâché son avilissante étreinte. Il était stupide ! Comment avait-il pu croire un seul instant que le fait d'humilier cet être qu'il aimait à en crever pourrait les délivrer l'un comme l'autre de cette insupportable malédiction qui les unissaient. Il se dégoûtait..._On ne guérit pas le mal par le ma_l*...Non..._Il est facile de haïr et difficile d'aimer. Le bien est difficile à accomplir, le mal facile à trouve_r*...Précautionneusement, il avait fait se retourner Spike...Face à face...Tu ne comprends rien...Rien...Les paumes de ses mains s'étaient affectueusement posées sur ses joues salées.

-Alors explique-moi. Non...William, ne te détourne pas. Regarde-moi...Regard-moi et explique-moi, s'il te plaît.

-Je peux pas...Tu vas...Fais ce que tu as à faire et laisse moi partir, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Après la cérémonie, tu n'entendras plus parler de moi...Par pitié Angel...

-Si tu peux...Et je ne te ferais rien ! Tu entends...Alors vide ton sac Spike ! Pleure, crie, insulte moi...Mais parle moi ! De toute façon, tu ne partiras pas d'ici avant de m'avoir dis ce que tu as à dire...

-Tu vas...Tu...Buffy...Tu vas l'épouser...J'ai passé les Cent-quarante dernières années à essayer d'attirer ton attention et c'est finalement elle que tu as choisi. La tueuse...Elle t'a envoyé en enfer ! J'ai tout supporter ! Je t'ai laissé faire de moi ta chose et...C'est elle que tu aimes...Elle...Pas moi. A quoi je sert Angel ? Je suis quoi pour toi...A part un jouet que tu prends, puis que tu jettes lorsque tu en as marre...J'en peux plus...Je veux juste mourir pour faire taire la douleur.

-Ne dis pas ça ! Je t'interdit de dire que tu veux mourir...Tu es à moi...Tu n'as pas le droit...William...Dis moi que tu m'aimes !

-Je t'aime Angel.

-Dis moi que tu as envie de moi !

-J'ai envie de toi...

Le vieux vampire, vaincu, se laissa tomber aux pieds de son seigneur et maître. Bataille après bataille...A quoi bon lutter...Il avait perdu la guerre et sa vengeance serait à la hauteur de sa déconvenance. Après ce qu'il allait lui faire endurer, cet orgueilleux combattant au tempérament dès plus fougueux oublierait jusqu'à son prénom. Ses doigts experts avaient, sans sommation aucune, effleuré les bourses gonflées. Sa bouche, chaude et humide, enrobée le phallus en érection.

De lent va et viens...William, complètement perdu, se sentait partir dans des univers jusqu'alors inconnu...Pourquoi Angel agissait-il de la sorte ? Pourquoi le torturait-il ainsi ? En sueur, il sentait ses muscles se tendre sous les érotiques supplices que son bourreau s'appliquait à savamment lui infliger..._Mieux vaut vivre enchaîné près de celui que l'on aime, que libre au milieu des jardins près de celui que l'on hait_*...Comment avait-il pu songer un seul instant à l'abandonner...Il suffoquait...Ahanait... Haletait...

Il aurait aimé pouvoir prendre appui sur les larges épaules de se faiseur de pluie et de beau temps qui était en train d'annihiler le peu de volonté qu'il lui restait mais il avait encore terriblement peur de se brûler...

Un vif élancement...Un index...Un majeur...Une vague de chaleur...Une seconde de panique...Angel le préparait méthodiquement à recevoir ses faveurs...Une multitude d'étoiles...Ses membres inférieurs ne le portaient plus...Son or blanc s'était déversé en un puissant raz de marée dans l'antre de velours qui l'avait chaleureusement accueilli...Dans un état second, il avait senti des lèvres incandescentes se poser chastement sur les siennes...Pas très sûr de lui...Son chandail retiré...Troublante nudité...Le sol qui se dérobait...

Liam, tel un preux chevalier, avait soulevé de terre son poète déchu afin de le conduire jusqu'à sa couche. Dehors, l'orage redoublait d'intensité. Les nuages, plus noirs que les profondeurs de ses abysses, tournoyaient dans le ciel en un macabre ballet qui laissait des milliards de gouttes d'eau retomber avec fureur sur les vitres embués de ses fenêtres. Mais peu lui importait...La planète pouvait bien sombrer dans le chaos le plus complet qu'il n'aurait pour rien au monde détourné ses yeux couleur chocolat de la sublime vision que lui offrait son bel Adonis sensuellement allongé sur sa couette en plumes d'oies...

Il tremblait...Spike avait peur...Froid...Si touchant...Il allait devoir le rassurer s'il voulait...Une sensation de gêne...Le contact de ses vêtements sur certaines parties de son anatomie commençait à devenir véritablement gênant, pour ne pas dire insupportables...Rapide effeuillage...Un tiroir...Une huile essentielle pour le corps aux subtiles essences de vanille...Amour sucré...

Tout en enduisant soigneusement son sexe prêt à rompre, celui-ci, anxieux de voir les traits défaits de son frêle amant, s'était discrètement laissé glisser à ses côtés...Les paupières douloureusement closes...Le silence...Ses extrémités crispées sur le lourd tissu qui recouvrait ses draps..._Devant l'amour et devant la mort, il ne sert à rien d'être fort_*...Il allait l'aimer comme personne ne l'avait jamais aimé...Sa main, avide de redécouvrir la finesse du grain de cette peau qu'il avait si souvent malmenée, s'était discrètement posée sur le ventre vibrant d'anxiété...Pas vraiment rassuré...Les pupilles bleu ombragé s'étaient timidement réouvertes pour se fixer sur lui...Indéfinissable attraction...Angel, totalement éperdu, avait tranquillement repris son exquise exploration...Le nombril...Sulfureuse simulation de ce qui allait suivre...Des mots susurrés.

-Est-ce que tu as peur ?

-Est-ce que je devrais ? Angel est-ce que tu comptes me...

-Plus jamais, je te le promet. Alors maintenant, répond-moi...S'il te plaît William.

-Non...Oui...Peut-être un peu. Je sais plus...Je...Aime-moi Angel...J'ai tellement mal...Ne m'abandonne pas...Ne...

-Chuuut...Je ne vais nulle part...Détend-toi, tout ira bien.

Comme autrefois, William se soumettait à son implacable volonté. Couché sur le dos, il avait après une brève hésitation replié ses jambes tremblantes avant de pudiquement les écarter. Le vieux vampire, au prix d'un effort surhumain, s'était alors lentement positionné entre les cuisses maculées de liquide séminal. Il ne devait pas précipiter les choses...Ses bras, virils et puissants avaient adroitement amenés le bassin jusqu'à ses organes génitaux...Ne pas l'effrayer plus que de raison...Ses pouces cajolaient les hanches offertes...

Une lugubre mélopée...A quoi bon songer à ce lendemain qui viendrait inévitablement briser la magie de cet instant... Pardonne-moi...Lorsque son membre aromatisé avait franchi l'étroit cercle de chair, ce dernier, le teint empourpré de ces mille et un délices qui l'étreignaient, avait senti un insolant frisson d'excitation remonter le long de sa colonne vertébral. Tant et si bien, qu'il avait cru se déverser instantanément...Reprendre le contrôle...

Son prince des ténèbres était si serré...Ses courbes...Attendre encore un peu avant de commencer à bouger...Incendier son point G...Soucieux, il avait arrêté son regard passionné sur la figure déformée de terreur par les traumatisants souvenirs qui l'assaillait ...Plus pâle qu'un clair de lune...Douleur physique...Antique...Il devait le rassurer...Trouver un moyen de l'apaiser...

Toujours enchevêtré à Spike, il s'était tendrement étendu sur son corps trempé de craintes à dissiper...Ses avants bras avaient pris appui sur le matelas de chaque côté de son visage barbouillé de perles argentés...Un sourire esquissé...Un baiser sur le front habillé de mèches brunes...Sur la bouche rose bonbon...Un murmure « _**Angel**_ » ...Les lèvres frémissantes s'étaient voluptueusement entrouvertes et sa langue gourmande s'était aussitôt frayé un passage jusqu'à sa docile moitié...Il la caressait...La découvrait...

Un premier coup de rein...Les yeux dans les yeux, Liam se mouvait aux rythmes de leurs souffles mélangés...Un deuxième...Boum...Boum, boum...Son coeur ne battait plus, pourtant...Innocence retrouvée...Déflorée...Willy se détendait, se tortillait...Sexuellement...Lascivement...En une faible plainte inarticulée..._Pour aller au bout du plaisir, il faut aimer plus que le plaisir_*...Le rythme s'accélérait...Prostate touchée...Plaisir décuplé...Ses crocs acérés avaient transpercés la veine jugulaire...Jouissance partagée...Instantanée. Epuisés...Il avait senti les ongles colorés possessivement plantés dans son épiderme se radoucir.

Tout était fini. Afin de ne pas imposer le poids de son corps repu à son bien-aimé, il s'était allongé à ses côtés et l'avait avec tendresse attiré contre lui. Il avait l'air si fragile...Si dépendant...Comment allait-il lui expliquer ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire que cette nuit n'avait été qu'une simple parenthèse dans leurs vies respective...Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir le protéger..._Voila mon secret, toujours t'aimer et ne jamais t'oublier_*...Il s'était levé.

-Où vas-tu Amour ?

-Prendre une douche. Nous devons être à l'église dans deux heures.

-A l'église...

-Oui...Ne sois pas en retard. Buffy compte sur toi...Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dis se que tu faisais dans mon lit ?

-Je dors ici depuis que tu as emménagé chez elle. Je ne pensais pas que tu choisirais la veille de ton mariage pour rentrer chez toi.

-Tu dors ici depuis plus de six mois ! Mais pourquoi !

-Comment oses-tu...D'accord...Parce-que c'est tout ce qu'il me reste de toi...Tu vas vraiment l'épouser ?

-Je suis désolé William mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque...

William, profondément offensé, s'était précipitamment enroulé dans les couvertures. Il lui avait fait confiance. Il s'était donné à lui. Le coeur au bord des lèvres...Sa raison d'exister venait de disparaître dans la salle de bain..._Aimes comme tu aimes, d'un amour fort et solide, aimes-le, car cet amour ne sera jamais éternel, un jour, il s'en ira, il te manquera, et lui t'oubliera_*.

**Bande Son "John Wayne" by Billy Idol**

***Les amoureux peuvent se tenir même sur le tranchant d'une lame***

Buffy, mortifiée par le surréalisme de la scène qui était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux effarés, ne parvenait plus à dissimuler à ses invités les larmes de crocodiles qui roulaient le long de ses joues fardées. Le vieux vampire...Son ami...Son amant...Son confident, avait retiré de son annulaire gauche la Claddagh* qu'elle venait de lui passer pour l'offrir en un éloquent gage d'amour à l'homme qu'il serrait désespérément contre lui. A son plus grand désarroi, celui-ci avait pris soin de dirigé la pointe du coeur vers le corps de Spike...« _**Je t'aime William**_ » ...Symbolique mariage d'amour...

Sa main de tueuse avait alors saisi le pieu qu'elle avait dissimulé dans sa jarretière en satin. Sa poitrine montait et descendait à une cadence vertigineuse. Etait-ce pour cela, que son futur époux avait refusé de passer sa dernière nuit de célibataire avec elle ! Pour être avec son soupirant ! Cette simple idée l'écoeurait. La tueuse sentait peu à peu la colère prendre le pas sur la douleur. Le poète s'imaginait-il sincèrement survivre à cette ultime provocation !

Romantique et naïf...Qu'avait-il donc de plus qu'elle ! Les deux amoureux s'étaient relevés sans lui prêter la moindre attention...Leurs doigts entremêlés...Un regard échangé...Un bref arrêt « _**Je suis désolé Buffy**_ » ...Désolé...Il s'apprêtait à la quitter. Le jour de leur noces...Devant tous ses amis...Pour lui..._Si un jour ton coeur me quitte, j'arracherais celui de l'être qui me l'a volé et je le découperais jusqu'à ce qu'il en meurt_*...

Elle se fichait de ses excuses...Tout son être réclamait vengeance. C'est ainsi, que dans un incontrôlable accès de rage, la blonde à l'honneur bafoué, s'était furieusement jeté sur son rival avec la ferme intention de mettre au plus vite un terme à toute cette affligeante mascarade. Mais voilà, Liam, ne l'entendait pas de cet oreille. Surpris par le geste de son ex-compagne, il avait eu l'incroyable présence d'esprit de dévier sa trajectoire en saisissant sa majestueuse robe blanche* . Déchirée...Tous ses rêves brisés...Son arme s'était durement plantée dans l'épaule de William...Un hurlement...Du sang...

Totalement désorientée par cet acte manqué, la belle demoiselle en détresse ne parvenait plus à se détacher de la silhouette gisant à ses pieds. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Ses prunelles embuées avaient-alors croisées le masque bestial qui se rapprochait à grande vitesse de sa nuque parfumée...Insoutenable trahison...Un choc...Faith venait de la plaquer au sol, tandis que Willow tentait de raisonner son hostile vis-à-vis. La magie...En dernier recourt... Trouver les mots...Elle ne voulait pas le heurter car même si cela lui coûtait, elle devait bien admettre que leur amour la touchée.

-Ca suffit Angel ! Reprends-toi. Spike à besoin de toi et je n'ai aucune envie d'être celle qui l'aura privé de ta présence. Alors allez-vous en pendant qu'il est encore temps. Nous sommes plus nombreux que vous...Tu ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive malheur n'est-ce pas ? Tu hésites ? Angel, tu viens de lui sauver la vie, alors je t'en prie. Sois raisonnable. La providence t'offre l'opportunité de te prouver à toi même que tu es capable d'être un homme respectable...Le protéger, c'est bien ce que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas !

Comment savait-elle...Angel avait retrouvé son angélique apparence. Ses mains apeurées avaient prudemment retiré l'épais morceau de bois qui faisait atrocement souffrir son âme soeur. Il avait ensuite fait en sorte que les bras de ce dernier s'enroulent autour de son cou. A bout de force, il était impossible à William de dignement regagner la sortie sur ses deux jambes. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, pour la première fois de son existence, il allait relever la tête et affronter les regards désapprobateurs de ces imbéciles qui pensaient détenir la vérité. Oui...Il allait fougueusement porter son fragile amour au travers de cette vaste étendue d'hostilité..._Aime comme si un jour tu devais haïr, haïs comme si un jour tu devais aimer_*...Et lui faire franchir le seuil de son appartement en jeune marié.

«** _La passion. Elle se cache au plus profond de nous même. Elle fait semblant de dormir, elle attend son heure. Et d'un seul coup, alors qu'on ne s'y attend plus, elle se réveille, elle ouvre ses __mâchoires et elle ne nous lâche plus. La passion nous entraîne, nous pousse, et finit par nous imposer sa loi. Et nous lui obéissons. Que pouvons-nous faire d'autre. La passion est la source des moments les plus rares. La joie de l'amour… la lucidité de la haine… la jouissance de la douleur. Quelque fois la douleur est si forte qu'on ne peut plus la supporter. Si l'on pouvait vivre sans passion, sans doute serions nous moins torturés. Mais nous serions vides. Espaces déserts, sombres et glacés. Sans passion, nous serions véritablement morts._** » La passion selon Angel.

**FIN**

**Annotations** :

*L'amour est...champ d'orties-Proverbe Finnois.

*Une vieille tradition dit que ce marier au mois de Mai porte malheur car c'est le mois consacré à la vierge Marie (J'ignore si cela est exact.J'ai fait des recherches sur internet et je trouvais que cette superstition collait avec mon histoire.) Excusez-moi si je me trompe.

*Aveuglante beauté-Référence à la poésie de William.

*Noirceur,Vengeance et Terreur-Promo pour Grégorian (voir Pardonner Pour Renaître)

*Mon coeur...bouffées ardentes-Référence à la poésie de William.

*Etincelle pour "Âme"

*Fais de ta...tu souffres-Proverbe Touareg.

*Les blessures...à faites-Proverbe Italien.

*La foudre-Voir "La Boite Bleue".

*1882-Voir "Pardonner Pour Renaître.

*Tabula Rasa-Table rase.

*Il n'y a qu'un...est l'objet-Jean-Jacques Rousseau.

*Tu ne possèdes...le prends-Angelus.

*Echanger...de la souffrance-Elizabeth Goudge

*Il me plaît...du monde-Angelus.

*Humanité pour "Âme".

*Le sexe...s'approprie-Milan Kundera.

*On ne...par le mal-Hérodote.

*Il est facile...à trouver-Morarji Desai.

*Mieux vaut vivre...que l'on hait-Proverbe Persan.

*Devant l'amour...d'être fort-Bènigne.

*Pour aller...le plaisir-Maurice Chapelan.

*Voilà...t'oublier-Benoit Lamarche.

*Aime comme...et lui t'oubliera-Benoit Lamarche.

*Les amoureux...d'une lame-Proverbe Georgiens.

*Claddagh-La Claddagh ring (bague de Claddagh) est une bague traditionnelle irlandaise, offerte en gage d'amitié ou portée comme alliance. La bague et les coutumes qui lui sont associées viennent de Claddagh, un village de pêcheurs, qui se trouve juste derrière les vieux murs de Galway, dans l'Ouest de l'Irlande. La bague a été créée au XVIIe siècle sous le règne de Mary II d'Angleterre, bien que certains de ses éléments soient bien plus anciens.

*Si un jour...qu'il en meurt-Proverbe Amour.

*Blanche-Métaphore (pureté/innocence)

*Aimes comme si...tu devrais aimer-Proverbe Amour.


End file.
